Daybreak's Bell
by Byakushiki69
Summary: Humans used to have animals that embody their heart and soul. Waking in a world hundreds of years too advanced to comprehend, Ryuuga and Ginga fight for each other and the spirits of those who once ruled the Earth while trying to adapt to the ways of today. RyuuGin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Some people have a spirit animal. They embody their heart, soul and character. They also reveal the added lifespan and abilities a person can have. Most only have one, rarely two. Those who have none will only live the life of an average human.

They are entities that still roam the streets of today. People are no longer able to talk to, connect or even see their spirit animal. They are nothing but fairy tales to children. The culture, peace, harmony but also the fighting, war, blood and death. Those who have a spirit animal today are either direct descendants or have lived from that time long ago.

People who still believe in them are hunters in an organization called the Dark Nebula, who slaughter them or make them slaves used for their power.

Ryuuga and Ginga were locked from the world since they were born ages ago. They've never met a single person, never seen the trees or grass, never heard another sound except the cries they made when they were born.

Now they reside in isolation tubes in Doji's lab, executive of the Dark Nebula. They are constantly studied because they were found on the ocean floor twenty years ago, yet they look like average teenagers.

Ryuuga has tan skin and white hair with a patch if red. Ginga has flaming red hair and beautiful porcelain skin. Scientist would try different ways, day in and day out, to try and erase their existence, but never succeeded.

They Continued Breathing But Never Woke,

Their Bodies Thrashed in Pain But They Never Screamed,

They Live But Never Die.


	2. Help On The Way

**Help On The Way**

_'Help! Please help me!'_

Kyouya jolted awake. He heard the voice continue to plead in his mind. He saw images of a person with beautiful angelic wings that changed to that of a dragon then back.

Kyouya's body was on fire, his spirit roaring at him, telling him to save the tortured creature.

_'Leone, what's going on? Who is the person I see in my dreams?' Kyouya asked his spirit._

_'That is Ginga Hagane. He was trapped in himself since before he was born. I knew his mother for over a hundred years,' Leone replied. 'He is still only a child, cursed when he was still in the womb to never wake.'_

_'That's...'_

_'Horrible, I know. Help him now before he is killed.'_

Kyouya was up and dressed in a second. He walked out the door to the nearby apartment his friends lived in. He kicked in the door, startling Benkei who was dozing off on the couch.

"K-K-Kyouya!" Benkei yelled in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Wake up Nile and Demure and follow me," Kyouya commanded leaving no room for argument. Benkei stumbled to do as he was told. He re-entered the room with they two people, who were slightly groggy, he was told to retrieve.

"What do you want?" Nile asked.

"Another one of us," Kyouya paused. Nile and Demure at full attention. "He is being tortured by Daidouji and his thugs. Leone tells me we have to save him." They nodded and followed Kyouya to the other side of town, to the Dark Nebula HQ.


	3. Rescued

**Last Chapter**

_"Another one of us," Kyouya paused. Nile and Demure at full attention. "He is being tortured by Daidouji and his thugs. Leone tells me we have to save him." They nodded and followed Kyouya to the other side of town, to the Dark Nebula HQ._

**Rescued**

_'Help! Please save me!'_

Ginga's voice resounded in Kyouya's mind. "We're getting closer." Kyouya, Benkei, Demure and Nile were fighting their way through the Dark Nebula HQ. Every corner they turned on every floor was littered with guards.

On the top floor, there was one long hallway with only one door but no guards. They slowed their pace until they were close to the large double doors. Demure pushed them open and looked around. He nodded towards the group signaling it was okay to enter.

They walked in the lab, computers all around the room, vials of unidentifiable liquids. Two isolation containers holding two people were at the end of the large room glowed a calming blue.

Kyouya walked towards the control panel to the pod with the red-haired angel from his dreams. He pressed a few buttons, the liquid in the pod drained and the figure inside slowly fell into Kyouya's strong arms. He figured Ginga might be beautiful, having never seen his face in his dreams, but he was breathtaking, his soft features accompanied by his wild hair was adorable beyond belief.

"Kyouya, what about the other one?" Nile asked.

"Benkei, you get him," Kyouya replied. Benkei nodded and opened the pod. Ryuuga fell into Benkei's arms. "Now let's get out of here." They went to leave but was cornered by a smirking Daidouji.

"It isn't very nice to take what isn't yours," Daidouji said amused. They didn't respond. Nile spread his wings and flapped them, twisting the air around them. Bullets of air were shot at Doji, who was propelled back by the power but not injured. They took the chance and ran from the building with two unconscious beings in their company.

* * *

Kyouya and Benkei laid Ginga and Ryuuga on the large bed in Kyouya's apartment.

Days passed and they haven't woken up yet. Kyouya, Benkei, Nile and Demure took turns watching them with careful eyes.

A week after their rescue, Ginga had woke up in comfortable silence. Kyouya looked into Ginga's beautiful brown, beady eyes. Ginga stared at Kyouya intensely, studying his features. He turned his head to the person sleeping next to him in the fluffy bed.

"Hey," Kyouya said softly. Ginga stayed silent, still studying Ryuuga. Ginga's lips moved but nothing was heard until Kyouya realized Ginga was coaxing Ryuuga out of his deep slumber.

Nile and Demure entered the room and stared at the people laying in the bed. They moved toward Ginga and Ryuuga slowly but they startled Ginga with their sudden presence.

"No need to be afraid," Kyouya said softly. "We won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Ginga Hagane," Ginga replied, still startled.

"I'm Kyouya Tategami. This is Nile and Demure." Ginga eyed the the people at the door curiously then turned back to Ryuuga. "Who's this?"

Ginga hesitated until words were whispered in his mind. "Ryuuga, The Dragon Emperor."


	4. Ryuuga and Ryo

**Last Chapter**

_"No need to be afraid," Kyouya said softly. "We won't hurt you. What's your name?"_

_"Ginga Hagane," Ginga replied, still startled._

_"I'm Kyouya Tategami. This is Nile and Demure." Ginga eyed the the people at the door curiously then turned back to Ryuuga. "Who's this?"_

_Ginga hesitated until words were whispered in his mind. "Ryuuga, The Dragon Emperor."_

**Ryuuga and Ryo  
**

Nile and Demure's eyes widened. They have heard tales from when the Great Spirit Animals ruled the planet. 'Ryuuga The Dragon Emperor', the legendary dragon who helped create peace even though he was brought about for destruction. Listening to stories of his heroism and never-ending kindness were like reading a thousand history books. The Dragon Emperor that was proclaimed dead during the Great Spirit War.

They both jumped when Ryuuga's body jolted up and scanned the unfamiliar room. Without thought of what to do next, Nile and Demure lowered themselves to on knee, showing respect to the legendary warrior.

Ryuuga, nearly twice Ginga's age, turned towards the young boy. He studied him extensively, finding his features quite adorable, quite beautiful.

"What is your name young one?" Ryuuga asked Ginga.

"Ginga Hagane," he replied slowly, not able to tear his eyes from the Adonis next to him. Kyouya loudly cleared his throat to grab the attention of everybody in the room.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let me explain the rules. The world has changed a lot since you guys were asleep for a long time. You two," Kyouya said, pointing at the two in the bed. "You will listen to what I say, especially outside this apartment. If the Dark Nebula catch you again, there will be trouble. If the police catch you, bailing you out of jail is gonna be a bitch."

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially a mere lion cub," Ryuuga stated.

"Look, I don't care if you were some great hero from way back when, but it doesn't matter now. You are nothing to no one in this age and that fact won't change," Kyouya growled. "You have no status now, you might as well learn to be a commoner."

"What year is it?" Ginga asked.

"2008," Demure replied.

"I...I've been asleep for over a thousand years." Ginga hung his head down, the feeling of never growing up in the place he was born and waking up in a completely different one made him feel sad. "But waking up naked and hungry is worse."

"Demure, let Ginga borrow some clothes then lets go out. Tomorrow we can get you guys clothes that fit," Kyouya stated. He went through his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans, boxers and a white t-shirt and tossed it at Ryuuga.

Ryuuga grumbled but did so anyways. Demure re-entered the room with a pair of red shorts, boxers and a black undershirt. Nile, Demure and Kyouya left the room so Ryuuga and Ginga could get dressed. Ryuuga shamelessly looking at Ginga while he put on the boxers then turned his head to resume dressing.

They walked out of the bedroom into the living room and notices three new people who relentlessly stared at them. Yu Tendo jumped off the couch and bowed at them.

"Hi, I'm Yu Tendo! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yu said energetically. Tithi scooted closer to Kyouya on the couch. As Ginga got closer, Tithi backed away, his shyness overcoming him. Ginga got eye-level with the frightened boy and smile a smile brighter than the sun.

"I'm Ginga. Will you tell me your name?"

"Tithi," he replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Ginga stood up and extended his hand. Tithi slowly extended his to shake Ginga's warm one.

"Can we leave now?" Kyouya growled, annoyed. They nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

They walked down the street to the burger joint Benkei's father owns, Kyouya and Ryuuga stealing glances at an oblivious Ginga, who was chatting away with Tithi and Yu.

Entering the fast-food place, they were greeted by a hyperactive Benkei. Kyouya ordered something for everyone while they sat down. Kyouya walked back to the tabled, a tray balanced on each arm.

Ginga and Ryuuga unwrapped their burgers and bit into them. Ginga's eyes instantly lit up, grease running down his chin as he chewed and swallowed. A smile graced Ginga's face as he took another bite, not realizing all the men in the building turned their heads to find the source of the satisfied moaning. Kyouya groaned and banged his head on the tabled, frustrated.

"What's wrong Kyouya?" Ginga asked. Kyouya got up and left. Nile, Demure, Yu, Tithi, Ginga and Ryuuga following. Benkei waved goodbye as they walked away.

* * *

Kyouya, Ryuuga and Ginga entered Kyouya's apartment after splitting up with the others. Kyouya stalked into his room and locked the door leaving Ginga and Ryuuga alone in the living room.

They sat on the couch in silence, listening to each other's breathing. Rain started falling, the southing sound it created lulled Ginga to sleep on Ryuuga's lap, who was stroking his surprisingly soft red hair as he too let sleep overtake him.

30 minutes of peaceful sleep interrupted when Kyouya pulled Ryuuga's hair.

"What?" Ryuuga growled.

"Get up. We're going to visit someone."

"Why do we have to go?"

"It involves both of you. Wake him up and let's go." Ryuuga shook Ginga's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. We gotta go somewhere." Ginga encircled around Ryuuga's neck pulling him down towards his face, whispering incoherent words

"Ryuuga..." He sighed and gave up trying to wake up the heavy sleeper. He failed in his attempts to remove himself from Ginga's grasp, but surprisingly, it was firm. He lifted the red head in his arms and followed Kyouya to the car.

Driving through the city was a pain, but they got uptown in record time despite the traffic jam. Exiting the car, they rode the elevator up to the top floor of a very large building. Getting out, they were greeted by a girl with blue hair and sharp purple eyes.

"Hello. My name is Hikaru Hisama. Ryo-shachou would like to see you now." Hikaru bowed then led them towards Ryo's office. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. She bowed again and left the room, leaving Ryuuga, Kyouya and Ginga in the room with Ryo and Tsubasa Otori.

Ryo stood up from his chair and turned towards the group. His eyes sparkled at the sight he hadn't seen in over 2,000 years. The Immortal Phoenix, Ryo Hagane, fell to his knees as he saw the son he hadn't seen since he was born.

"Ginga..." Ryo whispered in surprise as he looked at his son's beautiful features.


	5. Inescapable Truth

**Last Chapter**

"Hello. My name is Hikaru Hisama. Ryo-shachou would like to see you now." Hikaru bowed then led them towards Ryo's office. She knocked on the door and pushed it open. She bowed again and left the room, leaving Ryuuga, Kyouya and Ginga in the room with Ryo and Tsubasa Otori.

Ryo stood up from his chair and turned towards the group. His eyes sparkled at the sight he hadn't seen in over 2,000 years. The Immortal Phoenix, Ryo Hagane, fell to his knees as he saw the son he hadn't seen since he was born.

"Ginga..." Ryo whispered in surprise as he looked at his son's beautiful features.

**Inescapable Truth**

Ryo stood up and walked over to his son. He put his hands on Ginga's shoulder and looked down at him. Ginga tried to move away but Ryo's grip on his shoulder got tighter making Ginga wince.

"Um...could you let go of my shoulder?" Ginga asked quietly. Reluctantly, Ryo let go of him and sat on the edge of his desk.

Pulling his fingers through his fiery hair, sighed. He was ready for business.

"The reason you are all here is because of the Dark Nebula. They plan to resurrect Dr. Ziggurat, also known as Spiral Capricorn," Ryo explained. "He was an evil warlord, but was sealed in stone by powerful warriors. Their blood can free him from his prison but also destroy him. I think the Dark Nebula believe that you two are descendants of those warriors, but neither of them had children. Not only that, their entire bloodline seems to have disappeared, so their DNA would be impossible to find."

There was a long pause until Ryuuga spoke up. "Do you know what they look like?"

"I believe one was tall. He has silver hair and golden eyes. The other was the same size, though female. She had mid-back length orange hair and brown eyes. They both wore red armor and carried flaming swords. Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Ryuuga paused. "They were my parents.

* * *

It took a long time for Ryo and Tsubasa to get over the initial shock. Their savior,yet also their destruction, is standing right in front of them.

"But...they never had children. There were never any records..."Tsubasa paused to think of a logical explanation but couldn't come to a conclusion.  
"That because they were destroyed, along with my entire clan. Father killed them all then took his and my mother's life," Ryuuga said.

Three pairs of sympathetic eyes turned towards him, making Ryuuga glare fiercely. "I don't want your pity, but I want you to answer me this." Ryuuga pointed a finger at Ginga, earning him a confused look. "He is a Pegasus, yet he has Dragon-clan blood but you are a Phoenix. Why is that?"

Ryo sighed. It was really complicated but he had to try. "Ginga's mother was a half-breed, a cross between Pegasus and Dragon. Her father was of Dragon blood while her mother had the blood of the rare Pegasus clan. By law, such a relationship was forbidden," He took deep breath then continued. " When they conceived, they ran away to hide from the elders that would surely chase them. When Ginga's mother was born, she was given to a family in the Phoenix clan and ran again. Eventually, they were caught and executed for breaking the law."

A collective gasp was shared throughout the room. Regaining composure, Tsubasa asked, "But why doesn't he have your Phoenix blood in his system?"

"That is a question I don't have an answer to," Ryo replied, a bit dejected. Ryuuga nodded, satisfied with the answer he received. "But you guys are here for..." Ryo paused to find the right words. "I guess you could call it 'witness protection' something along those lines. Tsubasa will take care of you two until everything is deemed safe."

Ginga's brain was trying to organize the information he had just taken in with no luck, leaving him confused and a little dizzy.

"Can we go now if that's all?" Kyouya asked, wanting to go home. Ryo nodded and watched them turn and leave with Tsubasa on tow.

Ryo sighed and watched his only son leave without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

The drive home was silent. In his mind, Kyouya thought _'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

Walking into the apartment, Kyouya plopped down on the couch and went right to sleep. Ryuuga and Ginga went into the bedroom, stripped down to their boxers and slipped into bed. Ryuuga was first to fall asleep, leaving Ginga nothing to do but watch Ryuuga sleep. Ginga snuggled closer to him and listened to Ryuuga's heartbeat as it slowly brought Ginga into a serene, dreamless sleep.


	6. To China!

**Last Chapter**

_The drive home was silent. In his mind, Kyouya thought 'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

_Walking into the apartment, Kyouya plopped down on the couch and went right to sleep. Ryuuga and Ginga went into the bedroom, stripped down to their boxers and slipped into bed. Ryuuga was first to fall asleep, leaving Ginga nothing to do but watch Ryuuga sleep. Ginga snuggled closer to him and listened to Ryuuga's heartbeat as it slowly brought Ginga into a serene, dreamless sleep._

**To China!  
**

Kyouya fell off the couch, startled awake by a knock at the door. Groaning, he opened the door and was practically tackled by Benkei, Yu and Tithi behind him.

"Kyouya, Kyouya!" Benkei shouted over and over. "I have big, BIG NEWS."

"What is it?"

"There's this tournament hosted by the Ryo Hagane and the WBBA!"

"And?" Kyouya questioned, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"You, me, Yu, Tithi, Nile, Demure, Ryuuga and Ginga were entered by default! Ryo said it was mandatory and refusing to enter would bring severe consequences!"

Kyouya cursed under his breath. He turned around towards his bedroom. His eye twitched violently at the sight of Ginga snuggled up to Ryuuga with Ryuuga's arm protectively around Ginga's waist. Calming himself down, he shook them awake.

Ginga was the first to wake. He stretched then got out the bed and slipped on the clothes loaned to him yesterday. He followed Kyouya back into the living room and smiled when he saw Tithi and Yu. He sat in between the two and was filled in on the situation.

"But I don't know much about fighting except what Pegasus and Titan taught me when I was asleep," Ginga sadly said.

"Titan?" Kyouya asked.

"My dragon spirit. He tells me to call him Titan because he's HUGE!" Ginga spread his arms as wide as he could.

"Well, your going to have to rely on your instincts for this. Unfortunately, It starts tomorrow and I can't help. Me, Benkei, Nile, Demure and Tithi are entering as a team. You, Ryuuga, Tsubasa, Yu and a new guy, Masamune Kadoya I think, is on your team."

Ginga shrugged off any worries he had and went to wake up Ryuuga. They went out, as promised by Kyouya, to get new clothes. They stopped at a shoe store to get shoes first. Ginga got a pair of red and black sneaker and two pairs of combat boots, one camo the other black. Ryuuga picked up two pairs of black combat boots. Next they went to Hot Topic. Ginga got blue and black bolero jackets, orange, black, red and white shirts, black and blue jeans, a couple accessories and a blue headband with a pegasus on it. Ryuuga got white and red stiff-collar jackets and black pants and shirts.

After all the shopping, they ate at a restaurant in the mall then went home. Kyouya carried all the bags in the living room and collapsed on the floor, his muscles screaming. Skipping in, Ginga pat Kyouya on his shoulder in a 'thanks' gesture and jumped on the couch. Ryuuga sat down next to him and Kyouya followed. They sat in silence for a while until Kyouya broke it.

"So...what do we do about Ginga? He has no fighting experience and we have to catch the earliest flight to China." Kyouya fished three plane tickets out of his pocket.

"When are we leaving?" Ryuuga asked.

"Tonight. Pack up, we're going to China!" Kyouya enthusiastically shouted before going right to sleep. Ginga and Ryuuga get up and go to the bedroom. They climb under the covers and stare into each others eyes. Words didn't need to bee exchanged.

Understanding clearly what the other meant, they slowly leaned closer and kissed. It was short but sweet and passion filled. Slowly, they drifted to a short sleep in each others arms.


	7. Wang Hu Zhong

**Last Chapter**

_"When are we leaving?" Ryuuga asked._

_"Tonight. Pack up, we're going to China!" Kyouya enthusiastically shouted before going right to sleep. Ginga and Ryuuga get up and go to the bedroom. They climb under the covers and stare into each others eyes. Words didn't need to bee exchanged. _

_Understanding clearly what the other meant, they slowly leaned closer and kissed. It was short but sweet and passion filled. Slowly, they drifted to a short sleep in each others arms._

**Wang Hu Zhong**

Waking up and putting on fresh clothes, Ryuuga and Ginga started packing their bags. The tournament had been delayed for three days so that gave them a lot of time to rest, train Ginga and meet Masamune Kadoya.

After three hours of driving and another two hours of waiting, they finally boarded the plane. When it took to the air, Ginga's heart raced. He had never flown in the air before, being he was asleep over a thousand years and discovering that all the things Pegasus and Titan about were now useless. Unconsciously, he was holding into Ryuuga's hand and shaking slightly as the plane went higher into the sky.

He watched the clouds pass by him as they flew. Ginga found slight comfort in the giant floating cotton balls. 'They look so soft' Ginga thought. He turned to Ryuuga and smiled before yawning and falling asleep on his shoulder until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

Waking up in a soft bed, Ginga looked around the unfamiliar room and got up. He walked around the room until he spotted green hair and peeked into the small kitchen area and listened to Ryuuga and Kyouya talk to a boy with black hair outlined in white and a strand of red hair in his face.

"So...you're Masamune Kadoya," Kyouya said in an unimpressed tone.

"You better believe it! I'm the number one fighter in the world!" Masamune said enthusiastically.

"Then how come I never heard of you?" Masamune nearly fell out his chair but caught himself and laughed nervously.

"Well, you see..." Masamune never finished his sentence. Ginga was laughing. He tried to hide when the three people sitting at the table looked in his direction but failed when he fell flat on his face.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Masamune exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry," Ginga said as he stopped laughing. "You're enthusiasm is admirable. The past week, I was surrounded by..." Ginga paused when he remembered the two other people in the room.

"Well, why don't we start your training since you're awake," Kyouya said. "This is the other member of our team, Masamune Kadoya. He's going to take us to the arena so we can train and meet another member of our team."

Kyouya got up and walked out the door behind Masamune. Ryuuga and Ginga followed behind as they walked through the streets of China.

* * *

The stadium was huge and Ginga couldn't help but be amazed. He had never seen a stadium before. He followed Everyone else inside and couldn't help but peek around every corner as he walked. His eyes widened as he looked around the stadium. There was a large expanse of grass with a gigantic ring in the middle and a bunch of seats where onlookers can watch the fights.

He walked around and bumped into a tall, muscular man with long, dark hair and yellow highlights on the side. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ginga apologized.

"It's okay," the man said. He helped Ginga off his butt when he realized who it was. "You're Ginga Hagane of team Gan Gan Galaxy. I'm Dashan Wang of China's team Wang Hu Zhong."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Ginga said, shaking Dashan's hand.

Ryuuga, Kyouya and Masamune and introduced themselves to Dashan.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kyouya asked.

"With me they're over there sparring," Dashan said. He called them over and introduced Chi-yun, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. "Do you want to train with us?"

"Alright," Kyouya agreed to the idea. "It would help Ginga improve." Dashan let his head fall to the side. He wondered if Ginga was weak. "He's never fought before so we were going to train him here."

"He has never fought before but he's already in a tournament?"

"He was forced to," Kyouya retorted. "Dr. Ziggurat is after him. I guess moving him across the world every few day will slow them down a little."


	8. Training Session 1

**Last Chapter**

_"It's okay," the man said. He helped Ginga off his butt when he realized who it was. "You're Ginga Hagane of team Gan Gan Galaxy. I'm Dashan Wang of China's team Wang Hu Zhong."_

_"Hey, nice to meet you," Ginga said, shaking Dashan's hand. _

_Ryuuga, Kyouya and Masamune and introduced themselves to Dashan. _

_"Where's the rest of your team?" Kyouya asked._

_"With me they're over there sparring," Dashan said. He called them over and introduced Chi-yun, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. "Do you want to train with us?"_

_"Alright," Kyouya agreed to the idea. "It would help Ginga improve." Dashan let his head fall to the side. He wondered if Ginga was weak. "He's never fought before so we were going to train him here." _

_"He has never fought before but he's already in a tournament?"_

_"He was forced to," Kyouya retorted. "Dr. Ziggurat is after him. I guess moving him across the world every few day will slow them down a little."_

**Training Session #1**

"That's a good idea, considering the circumstances," Mei-Mei muttered to herself.

"Well nothing will get done if we stand around and chat," Dashan pointed out. "I will gladly help train Ginga." Dashan motioned for Ginga to follow him and the red-haired teen followed without hesitation. Dashan was showing him techniques his master taught him when he started fighting. It had took him years to perfect each move, but as he watched Ginga move so fluently and perform each move with more ease than he did at first, he was honestly surprised.

"Amazing," Ryuuga gasped. "I've never anyone move like that before."

"Same here," Kyouya agreed. They watched as Ginga copied Dashan's movements, making endless mistakes but correcting them with Dashan's guidance. He perfected each one in a few more tries.

They began to fight, Ginga and Dashan attacking each other. They were so evenly matched, both overwhelmed by the other. They were fighting for 3 hours straight and now both were sweating heavily. Ginga and Dashan stopped attacking one another, both bowing in respect and walking towards their own team.

"Wow, that was absolutely AMAZING!" Masamune yelled. Ginga chuckled a little, his tired face seemed to brighten up at the sight of his team.

"Thanks but can we eat, I'm really hungry," Ginga said. His stomach growled to back up his statement. They all chuckled in amusement and Dashan led them to the temple where they enjoyed delicious chinese food. Gan Gan Galaxy stayed the night and would leave in the morning after a quick breakfast.

* * *

Ginga, Kyouya, Masamune and Ryuuga bid farewell to team Wang Hu Zhong because tomorrow is the day the tournament starts. They could hear people talk about how awesome it's going to be. They walked back into their hotel room and noticed a new presence. They walked further in and saw a girl with brown hair, large blue eyes and sunglasses perched on her head.

"Finally, it's about time you got here!" the strange girl said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Madoka Amano and I am your assigned to tend to your medical needs from now on."

Kyouya's eye twitched and thought, How many more?

They sat down and started to chat, wanting to know the other new member until they realized it was late in the night and the first match started tomorrow. They hopped into bed so they were fully rested for the first match.


	9. GanGan Galaxy vs Wang Hu Zhong- Match 1

**Last Chapter**

_Ginga, Kyouya, Masamune and Ryuuga bid farewell to team Wang Hu Zhong because tomorrow is the day the tournament starts. They could hear people talk about how awesome it's going to be. They walked back into their hotel room and noticed a new presence. They walked further in and saw a girl with brown hair, large blue eyes and sunglasses perched on her head._

_"Finally, it's about time you got here!" the strange girl said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Madoka Amano and I am your assigned to tend to your medical needs from now on."_

_Kyouya's eye twitched and thought, How many more?_

_They sat down and started to chat, wanting to know the other new member until they realized it was late in the night and the first match started tomorrow. They hopped into bed so they were fully rested for the first match._

**Round 1- Masamune Kadoya vs. Chao Xin**

"Welcome to the first match of the NBDA (National Beast Descendant Association) Tournament!" The MC announced. "Our first exciting round is between Masamune Kadoya of Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Chao Xin of Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Masamune and Chao Xin stepped up to the arena and bowed respectfully before entering their fighting positions. The MC counted down from three and the fight began. They ran towards each other, blocking each other's attacks and attacking without remorse. Masamune cut Chao Xin's Cheek, sending his fangirls into a frenzy. Chao Xin retaliates, tripping Masamune then slamming his fit into Masamune's gut, causing Masamune to cough up blood.

Masamune was quick to his feet and lunged at the Chinese star, who was too busy blowing kissed to his fans. He performed a bulldog, slamming Chao Xin's face to the arena floor from behind. He jumped up, a trickle of blood streaming down his face getting into his eyes. Chao Xin rubbed his right eye trying to clear his vision to no avail. Masamune continued his assault, brutally attacking the star.

Chao Xin was tired, panting heavily and bloody. He's had enough. His body was secreting his yellow aura, giving him strength and energy to produce one final attack. Masamune did the same, his green aura cloaking around him. They jumped into the air, fiercely and brutally attacking the other.

Masamune landed the final blow as they slowly fell to the arena floor.

"And the winner is Masamune Kadoya!" the MC shouted. Ginga hugged Masamune, congratulating him like crazy. Chao Xin, with the help of his teammates, was taken from the middle of the arena and backstage to heal.

**Round 2- Ryuuga vs. Chi-yun Li**

The second round of the first match was about to begin between Ryuuga and Chi-yun.

Ryuuga has been asleep for over a millennium and his powers have dulled considerably. Fighting now could unleash the dark energy his father cursed him with since birth. The restraints on that energy is tied directly to his aura levels. If those levels suddenly fall, the energy will be released to compensate for the loss of his natural flow of power, sending him into a power frenzy.

Ryuuga and Chi-yun stepped up, bowing before entering their fighting stance. MC counted down from three and the fight began. Chi-yun went on the offensive making Ryuuga enter a defensive stance. He dodged Chi-yun's attacks, frustrating the short fighter. Tired of playing Ryuuga's games, Chi-yun started taunting Ryuuga. It didn't work, much to Chi-yun's dismay. Ryuuga switched to an offensive stance, using his speed and strength to attack Chi-yun. Chi-yun, however, is very nimble, dodging all of the dragon's attacks.

Ryuuga's energy was draining, each failed attack slowly draining his aura, his muscles contracting with the effort. He changed his stance again to a lazier one, his legs spread apart, his back hunched, arms hanging. Chi-yun took the lazy stance as a sign of defeat and foolishly attacked.

Ryuuga raised his fist and with all his strength delivered an uppercut to the short boy, sending him flying to the edge of the ring. He was still standing but was paralyzed, the force of the blow. Ryuuga was approaching him until the dragon felt the pang of his heart.

He stopped in his tracks, raising his hand to clutch his chest. It hurt, he failed, the dark energy stored in his body was being slowly released. He decided that before it was too late, he would unleash his most powerful attack.

"Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuuga's wings spread, sending him high into the air. His figure shadowed in the sun before he raced back down towards his opponent. Chi-yun unleashed his special move, clashing with Ryuuga, their auras attacking each other dealing damage to the other. His energy was diminishing, Chi-yun overpowering him, knocking him unconscious.

"The winner of the second round, Chi-yun Li!"

A distraught Ginga was instantly at his side gently stroking his soft white hair. Healers carried him out of the stadium and to a nearby hospital.

**Round 3- Ginga Hagane vs. Dashan Wang**

Ginga stood from his place on the floor and stepped up to the arena, Dashan doing the same opposite him. They bowed and got ready in similar stances, the MC counting down from three.

When he hit one Ginga was first to attack. In a flash, he was out of sight and in front of Dashan. He punched Dashan straight in the face and jumped back entering a new stance.

Dashan was shocked, he remembered being told that Ginga had never fought before. He taught the boy what he was taught and he mastered so much in a short time. Ginga has been asleep since he was born, he couldn't have time to master anything unless...

Dashan was snapped out of his thoughts when Ginga came into his field of vision and attacked. He barely blocked the attack, not just because it was a last second defense, but because the attack itself had so much power behind it. Ginga jumped back again and as soon as his foot his the arena floor, he lunged towards Dashan who was more prepared for an attack than before.

Dashan dodged Ginga's attack and followed after the boy and unleashed a barrage of his own attacks. Ginga dodged each one, but it got tougher for him with each of Dashan's attacks. Dashan was increasing the precision of his strikes as he continued to unleash them. They were each aimed to paralyze or seriously injure Ginga using the boys pressure points.

Ginga was getting tired. Dashan had cut his left arm in a way that completely immobilized it, leaving the limb completely useless, lifelessly dangling at his side. He didn't stop fighting though. It was tougher to keep his balance when he used his legs. He went from ground attacks to all-out ariel assaults.

Dashan was being grounded. All the attacks Ginga made from the air left craters in the arena floor, then he would follow up with swift kicks aimed at Dashan's side and legs. Then he would jump high into the air for his next attack. He could feel the move Ginga was about to make was different.

He could feel the red-head's aura rising, the light blue aura cloaking the boy. Dashan could make out the beautiful wings of the rare Pegasus. He too unleashed his golden aura and with all his strength met Ginga head on, both using their special move.

"Star Booster Attack!"

"Storm Surge!"

Both of their auras were so powerful, but Ginga's overwhelmed Dashan's, both of them crashing to the ground, both too numb to stand. The round was going to be declared a draw when Ginga swiftly rose to his feet, breathing heavily from the intense fight, his forehead bleeding from impact to the ground.

"Amazing! Ginga has defeated Dashan, sending him and Team Gan Gan Galaxy to the second match of the tournament!" the MC shouted and cheers erupted in the audience. Ginga limped over to Masamune and Kyouya, a bright smile on his face.

"All right Ginga way to go!" Masamune shouted. Kyouya patted him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. Kyouya's eyes told him they had to talk later. Ginga nodded and the three left the stadium followed by Madoka who was desperately trying to catch up.


	10. Love Visits

**Last Chapter**

_"Star Booster Attack!"_

_"Storm Surge!"_

_Both of their auras were so powerful, but Ginga's overwhelmed Dashan's, both of them crashing to the ground, both too numb to stand. The round was going to be declared a draw when Ginga swiftly rose to his feet, breathing heavily from the intense fight, his forehead bleeding from impact to the ground. _

_"Amazing! Ginga has defeated Dashan, sending him and Team Gan Gan Galaxy to the second match of the tournament!" the MC shouted and cheers erupted in the audience. Ginga limped over to Masamune and Kyouya, a bright smile on his face. _

_"All right Ginga way to go!" Masamune shouted. Kyouya patted him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. Kyouya's eyes told him they had to talk later. Ginga nodded and the three left the stadium followed by Madoka who was desperately trying to catch up._

**Love Visits**

Before Ginga and Kyouya reached the hotel, they stopped by the park, telling Masamune and Madoka to continue on.

"Ginga, I'm leaving Gan Gan Galaxy," Kyouya said. Ginga said nothing, he didn't even look shocked but he was a little hurt. Kyouya saved him and Ginga will forever be in debt to him. He could start by respecting his wishes. "After witnessing your strength, I want to fight you in the finals of this tournament and assure my strength with victory!"

Ginga smirked, "See 'ya then Kyouya. It will be a battle I look forward to most." Kyouya walked away to meet his real team, Benkei, Nile and Demure, Africa's Team Wild Fang.

The sun was setting and Ginga was having trouble finding his way to the hospital Ryuuga is at. He asked around but forgot the directions he was told and walked down random streets. He wandered there in the end and walked inside.

He asked the lady at the front desk where Ryuuga's room was. She kindly led him to his room since it was the end of her shift.

Ginga quietly shut the door behind him since Ryuuga was sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept so he pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched Ryuuga sleep until Ginga himself drifted off.

Sun filtered through the window and Ryuuga's eyes opened. He looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital. He tried to move but was held down by something heavy. He saw a flash of red and instantly knew it was his Ginga. He gently stroked the fiery hair when he noticed Ginga's eyes open. He yawned and stretched cutely. Ryuuga pulled him down to his chest causing Ginga to blush.

"Good morning Ryuuga, are you feeling better?" Ginga asked. Ryuuga couldn't find the strength to speak so he just nodded. "What happened out there?" Ryuuga said nothing, closing his eyes in shame. He still remembers fighting that curse with all his might as well as fighting Chi-yun with all he had. He lost the round, sure, but he was able to remain in complete control when it was slipping.

Ginga just looked at him with curiosity but dropped the subject. "Did you know the oath of a Pegasus is sacred, breaking it is a sin. 'The oath of a Pegasus is to never be broken for it is a sin punishable by death. If you can not keep a promise, you can not keep your life.' is what Pegasus told me. Ready to get outta here?"

Ryuuga nodded changing into his clothes and checking out. They walked to the park where Ginga was yesterday evening. They entered a forested area of the park that was restricted and found a clearing surrounded by huge trees and lush grass. Ryuuga and Ginga stood in the middle of the clearing staring into each other's eyes.

Ginga stepped out of his clothes till he was stark naked, revealing all of himself to Ryuuga, who stayed impassive. Ryuuga got rid of all his clothes and accessories. They were about to perform the mating ritual that would bond the two for the rest of eternity. They raised their aura levels until they could be physically seen and danced with the other, blue mixing with a deep red forming a beautiful purple. They stepped closer to each other, Ginga beginning to speak the words of bonding.

**_"My eye for our eye_**

**_My tooth for your tooth_**

**_My heart for your heart_**

**_My life for your death_**

**_The spirits above look down on us in our natural forms. We stand here before each other to enter a sacred truce, a promise kept only by pure love. This bonding created in life will never end, even in death For all of eternity I shall stand by your side, Ryuuga, I give my heart to you and only you." _**

Ginga started glowing gold mixed with purple. Ginga took another step closer, his hands reaching up to stroke Ryuuga's cheeks, it was his turn to say the sacred words.

_**"My eye for your eye**_

_**My tooth for your tooth**_

_**My heart for your heart**_

_**My life for your death.**_

_**The spirits above look down on us in our natural forms. We stand here before each other to enter a sacred truce, a promise kept only by pure love. This bonding created in life will never end, even in death For all of eternity I shall stand by your side, Ginga, I give my heart to you and only you."**_

Ryuuga also began to glow gold, the purple aura they created mixing in with the gold. He touched Ginga's cheek causing them both to glow brighter. The new aura sent a signal out to everyone who has awakened their spirit, telling them that a mating ritual is taking place and to stay away.

They had spiritually bonded, now they must bond physically. They can only bond physically when the DNA of one mate enters the other through sex. The second part of the mating ritual is to be painful, the seme had to enter his uke without preparation. Blood and sperm mix that gives off a pheromone that says I'm taken', kind of like a wedding ring except it's a smell.

Ryuuga gently lowered Ginga to the grassy floor. He pushed Ginga over so his butt was in the air, his face on the ground and balanced on his forearms. Ryuuga pushed his arousal into Ginga's awaiting hole.

"It hurts Ryuu," Ginga said with tears streaming down his eyes. He was in a lot of pain since he was a virgin. Usually those who perform a mating ritual already lost their virginity to their partner, but if you haven't, the bond is strong and comes with more benifits.

"Sorry, I can't hold back now. Please tell me if I get too rough okay?" Ryuuga requested. Ginga nodded and Ryuuga pulled out to the tip and roughly pushed back into Ginga. He screamed into the sky in both pleasure and pain. He could feel he had torn but didn't care, the feeling of Ryuuga pounding into him overwhelmed his senses.

"Mm, Ryuuga FASTER!" Ryuuga complied and pounded into Ginga harder and faster than before. Ginga tightened around him before they both climaxed with a scream. Ryuuga fell on to of Ginga panting heavily. They could already feel the bond forming into a mark on their skin.

A purple mark appeared on their neck in the shape of the ouroboros. They could both feel someone coming in their direction and quickly dressed themselves. It was s dark anyways and had to get back to the hotel so the team wouldn't worry. They were caught, though, by the approaching person, who happened to be Masamune.

"Hey guy, i heard screaming so I came to check it out. Did you see anything?" Masamune asked. Ginga blushed furiously and Ryuuga chuckled darkly. "What?" Masamune was confused by their odd behavior.

"Have you ever heard of a mating ritual?" Ryuuga laughed.

"Of course...oh. So that was you two mating? That means...GINGA'S AN UKE!" Ginga's face grew redder in embarrassment. Masamune has just yelled to all of China that he bottoms for Ryuuga.

"You idiot MAsamune!" Ginga yelled. He stomped back to the hotel with Ryuuga beside him and Masamune behind them sulking. In a few days though, they would have to go to Russia fro round 2. They needed a lot of sleep.


End file.
